Question: Let $m$ be the largest real solution to the equation
\[\dfrac{3}{x-3} + \dfrac{5}{x-5} + \dfrac{17}{x-17} + \dfrac{19}{x-19} = x^2 - 11x - 4\]There are positive integers $a, b,$ and $c$ such that $m = a + \sqrt{b + \sqrt{c}}$. Find $a+b+c$.
Solution: Adding $4$ to both sides, we have
\[\left(1+\dfrac{3}{x-3}\right) + \left(1+\dfrac{5}{x-5}\right) +\left(1+ \dfrac{17}{x-17} \right)+ \left(1+\dfrac{19}{x-19}\right) = x^2 - 11x \]or \[\frac{x}{x-3} + \frac{x}{x-5} + \frac{x}{x-17}+ \frac{x}{x-19} = x^2-11x.\]Either $x=0$, or \[\frac{1}{x-3} + \frac{1}{x-5} + \frac{1}{x-17} + \frac{1}{x-19} = x-11.\]To induce some symmetry, we calculate that the average of the numbers $x-3, x-5, x-17, x-19$ is $x-11$. Then, letting $t = x-11$, we have \[\frac{1}{t+8} + \frac{1}{t+6} + \frac{1}{t-6} + \frac{1}{t-8} = t,\]or, combining the first and last terms and the second and third terms, \[\frac{2t}{t^2-64} + \frac{2t}{t^2-36} = t.\]Either $t=0$, or we can divide by $t$ and cross-multiply, giving \[2(t^2-36) + 2(t^2-64) = (t^2-36)(t^2-64) \implies 0 = t^4 - 104t^2 + 2504.\]Completing the square, we get $(t^2-52)^2 = 200$, so $t^2 = 52 \pm \sqrt{200}$, and $t = \pm \sqrt{52 \pm \sqrt{200}}$. Undoing the substitution $t = x-11$, we have \[x = 11 \pm \sqrt{52 \pm \sqrt{200}}.\]Therefore, the largest root is $x = 11+\sqrt{52+\sqrt{200}}$ (which is larger than both $x=0$ and $t=0 \implies x=11$), and the answer is $11 + 52 + 200 = \boxed{263}$.